The Return
by human101
Summary: TFA; It's been fifty years and the Autobots must return to earth to find the remaining Allspark fragments along with Sari Sumdac's granddaughter Carol Sumdac. But the Autobots must face the Decepticons and an even more powerful force. BBxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi-ho folks! Time for a new story! Please enjoy! :) Disclaimer: I no own TFA. Carol Sumdac belongs to me.**

Chapter 1: Escape

It had been fifty earth years since Sari had left Cybertron and went back home to live her life on earth. Things were quiet without her. Optimus was now mangus until Ultra Magnus was fully recovered. And Sentinel wasn't happy about that. Blurr was found by a scavenger out in space and was brought back to Cybertron to see if he was still online. Now, no one knows until further notice.

Prowl was buried the day they returned to Cybertron. Starscream was buried in a nearby graveyard where Decepticons were buried during the war. While Megatron and his remaining troops were in the Iacon prison underground. They were to be tried and executed in the next two hundred stellar cycles.

Ratchet and Arcee were reunited and staying together in Iacon. Omega was sent back to the industry where he was being repaired and would be sent into stasis lock until he was needed again. But that, would come sooner than anyone thought.

XXXXX

_Underground Iacon prison_

Team Charr had killed every guard in the prison. Strika, leader of Team Charr, walked down a dark hall with Cyclonus and Oil Slick behind her. They reached a huge cell, inside was the Decepticon leader Megatron. His hands were chained above his head, his feet were shackled to the wall. His helm was gone. And replacing it, were wires stuck in his head to keep him paralyzed so he couldn't escape.

"My lord." Strika said and bowed before her leader. He onlined his optics, and slowly lifted his head to look at the femme.

"Strika, how nice to see you again." he greeted the femme. She smirked under her face mask, and pulled out a gun. She shot the energon chains binding him. His hands flew to his sides as he let out a loud sigh of relief. He grabbed the wires in his head, and forcefully yanked them out, energon flowed from his head. Strika kneeled before him, and pulled out his helm and brought it to him. He took it and placed it onto his head.

"Has your team released my team Strika?" he asked.

"Yes my lord, they are aboard my ship right now. The Nemesis is under construction right now. It should be complete in 9 mega cycles when we arrive on earth's moon." she explained as they left the prison.

"Good. Oh, and I need you to retrieve something for me." he said.

"Sir?"

"Starsceam's body."

XXXXX

A group of kids surrounded a girl with tan skin and stick straight ruby red hair that went past her shoulders to her upper back and a pale skinned boy who was trying to punch her.

"Stay still Carol so I can hit you!" he screamed.

"Shut up Henry!" she yelled and kicked him in the leg. He fell to the ground clutching his leg, sobbing silently. Carol huffed out a sigh and placed her fists onto her hips as her bangs covered her eyes.

"That'll teach you to mess with...me..." she trailed off.

"Carol Sumdac! You're in big trouble now!" a teacher yelled, grabbing her orange and yellow jacket, and dragging her to the principle's office.

"Carol, this is the third time this month. Your thirteen years old. Aren't you too old for this?" the old man who was the principle asked as he leaned back into his chair.

"I'm sorry. I just don't like people talking about my parents. I hear jokes about them being dead. It just makes me angry." she explained, her cheeks turning red with mild anger. She felt her face heat up as she spoke, her mind yelling at her to shut up.

"I understand. I'll let you off with a warning this time. But I'm going to call your grandmother about this." he said, picking up the phone on the desk and dialing a number.

"okay." she whispered, and left the room.

XXXXX

Starsceam's body was laid onto a medical berth as Hook pocked and prodded at it. The cold lifeless shell was frightening. Megatron walked into the room holding something glowing.

"His body's ready sir." Hook said, taking a few steps away from Starsceam. Megatron smirked down at the grey lifeless body, and held up an Allspark fragment, and shoved it into Starscream's forehead. Hook came back to the berth, and closed up his forehead so the fragment wouldn't come out again.

The room was silent.

A sound of what seemed like a computer whirring to life enveloped the room, and Starsceam shot up into a sitting position.

"How dare you pathetic ninjas! I will...eh...w-where am I?" he said, looking around.

"It's good to see that you're online once again Starscream." Megatron said. Starscream faced him and glared at him. A sharp electric pain shot through his body as he screamed and fell to the floor.

"What the slag is this...what did you do to me?" he coughed out.

"I had Hook install a stasis cuff programing into your body. You will not disobey me ever again. Your fate lies in my hands now." he said sternly. Starsceam let out a small grunt as he sat up. He raked his claws across his forehead, searching for the fragment.

"Oh don't bother looking for it. It's deep into your processor. Your spark will come back now that the fragment is in your head for good. Once the fragment connects to your CPU, it will automaticly create a new spark, and Hook will remove the fragment. It will be used in necessary." Megatron explained."

"...Fine by me. As long as I'm still alive." Starsceam muttered to himself as he stood up. "Tell me, are we on the Nemesis? It looks different than the way I left it." Starsceam said, looking around noticing that it looked like it did back during the war.

"I had it repaired while I was rusting away in that Primus forsaken prison. Now, I have a job." he said.

"And what would that be?" Starsceam asked.

"There are still many fragments scattered across the earth. Not to mention Miss Sumdac's grandchild." he said.

"Grandchild? How long was I dead?" Starsceam asked jokingly.

"Fifty stellar cycles." he answered. "And I want Sari Sumdac's grandchild in my grasp. She holds something that I want." Megatron said, mostly to himself.

"And what would that be?" Starsceam asked.

"A key. Made by the Allspark."

XXXXX

"Getting into another fight...not a good way to start off your thirteenth birthday Carol." Sari said to her granddaughter. Carol looked at the floor as she sat at the kitchen table.

"But, I suppose that we can put it behind us just this once." she said, coming back to the table with a cake that said 'Happy Birthday Carol!' in red.

"Thanks grandma." she said with a tired smile and took a small piece and ate a small bite of it. Sari smiled at her grandkid. She was her pride and joy. She went into the other room, and came back with a small white box with a red ribbon on it.

"Thanks." Carol said as she opened the box. Inside was a gold key with black designs that seemed to be a native language on it, tied with a black strap.

"This it cool!" Carol said happily as she pulled it on around her neck. But what she wasn't aware of, was that her present had power in it.

XXXXX

"Optimus Magnus sir." Cliffjumper said. "I...It...the Decepticons...they..." Cliffjumper couldn't find the right words to explain what he was trying to say.

"What is it? You can tell me." Optimus said.

"...T-They escaped. And they took Starsceams body with them." he said in a disappointed tone.

"...It's okay. We'll find them. Contact my old team and tell them to come here." Optimus said.

"Yes sir!" Cliffjumper said with a salute, and ran out of the room.

"Your really taking those repair grunts with you back to earth?" came Sentinels voice in the doorway. 'Take an Elite Guard team. They'll actually get the job done." Sentinel snorted.

"I don't need your advice Sentinel. My team and I took down Megatron." Optimus defended.

"Suit yourself. But you better watch your back if you know what's good for you." Sentinel said coldly, and left the room. Optimus glared at the door.

"And I'll be ready for whatever you got for me." he said back, and went back to his work.

**This was fun to write while I was writing the escape scene and Starsceam's resurrection. I hope ****you enjoyed. Read and Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two in one day. Goin' for three! Wish me luck! My goal is to get over 10,000 views and over 100 reviews. Help me reach my goal and you get a cookie! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 2: Return

Omega was in vehicle mode as the team boarded the ship. This time, Arcee was coming with them, only because Ratchet insisted.

"So, you think Sari'll recognize us?" Bumblebee asked in a concerned tone, worried his old friend had forgotten them.

"I'm not sure. But we're only there to catch the Decepticons. That's all." Optimus said. And the ship took off. Sentinel glared at the ship. 'Now's my chance.' he thought as he left the docking bridge in total darkness.

XXXXX

"Hey Carol." Henry said in a sneering tone. Carol scoffed and kept walking. He ran up to catch her, and turned her around.

"You too scared to fight me?" he sneered. She swished something in her mouth, and spat a wad of saliva onto his shoe and walked away. He groaned in disgust and glared at her.

"So typical that a kid without parents do that!" he yelled at her. She stopped. 'Don't let your emotions take over. Dont...' she thought over and over.

"Of course. You might as well ditch the old hag and find someone that won't bore you to sleep-"

"THAT'S IT!" Carol screamed as she charged at Henry and put him into a head lock and forced him onto his knees. He tried to pry her arms off his neck the best he could.

"Apologize you scum bag!" she yelled. "Say it you freakin' worm!" she yelled.

"I-I'm sorry!" he chocked out. She let go of him and stood up. She tipped her hat up above her eyes and glared at him. Her ruby eyes glistened in the sunlight.

"Never. Say anything about my grandma. Again." she said in a dark cold tone. He nodded with a small whimper and scrambled to his feet and ran into the school building. Carol rested her head on her hand and sighed.

"That felt weird." she murmured as a head ache shot through her head. Something dark was controlling her as she would put it. Almost like that kid from Exorcist. God, she wished she never watched that movie OR read the book. She straightened her jacket out and wiped the dust off her jeans and picked up her bag and walked into the building, unaware of the giant metal bird that was watching her. It cawed loudly and flew to the sky.

XXXXX

_"Apologize you scumbag! Say it you freakin' worm!" _the video of Carol was played for Megatron as he watched Carol nearly strangle the boy as she stuffed his face into the dirt yelling at him.

"Interesting. She is not as nearly as violent as Miss Sumdac..." he thought aloud. He turned the computer off and faced Soundwave.

"Tell Starsceam that he will be accompanying me to find this child." he ordered.

"Yes Megatron." he said in a monotone voice, and left the room.

XXXXX

Carol sat quietly at her desk in math class acting like she knew what the teacher was talking about, though she had no idea what he was saying. She pulled out her iPod and stuffed the head phones into her ears and listened to her music.

_The secret side of me,_

_ I'll never let you see,_

_ I keep it caged but I can't control it,_

_ So stay away from me, the beast is ugly,_

_ I feel the rage and I just can't hold it,_

_ There's scratches on the walls, in the closet in the halls,_

_ It comes awake and I can't control it_-

The sound of helicopter blades and jet engines began to fill the building. Everyone sat up and looked around, talking to each other in fear. Carol held her key close to her chest. It burned in her hand. It began to glow brightly and burn through her skin. She let go...

The ceiling was blown off, and there stood a silver and red robot with a magenta, silver, and black robot with a gold cockpit. Everyone screamed in fear and ran out of the room. All, except Carol.

XXXXX

Carol's key glowed a blood red as her hair whipped around with the wind as she stared at the two robots. The key's glowing light burst into a tiny spotlight as it pointed at the silver robot's purple symbol on his chest. She took a step away, but a black hand wrapped around her torso, and lifted her up to the silver face.

"Hello, Carol Helen Sumdac." he said with a smirk. She felt her heart skip a beat.

"...you...you know my name." she whispered harshly.

"Yes, not only yours, but Miss Sari Sumdac as well. I know quite a bit about you and her." he said Carol felt her body go stiff cold. She tried to move, but it didn't work.

"Your struggles are useless. I've been wanting to meet you for quite some time." he said. She looked to the other robot. He stood there silently, she could feel a sadness in his eyes.

"...H-how do you know my grandma?" she asked.

"I have my reasons." he said. He looked to the sky. A ship's engines roared through the sky. "Persistent Autobots." he muttered and handed Carol to Starsceam.

"Take her to the Nemesis." he ordered. He only nodded, and transformed and took to the sky.

XXXXX

"Let me out!" Carol screamed as she fought under the seatbelts keeping her to the seat as she kicked the controls.

"Be quiet you little brat!" he yelled, and did a barrel roll as she screamed in fear. He let out a loud cackle. "That ought to keep you quiet." he said in a proud tone. She shivered in fear. This can't be happening to her. Something hit Starsceam on his wing, stopping him in midair. He transformed, Carol in one hand. A magnetic pulse that was a pink-purple color covered the seeker's feet.

"Slaggit all. Autobots." he mumbled. He tightened his grip on Carol and glared at the red and white robot, the source of the pulse.

"Let the human go!" he screamed. He smirked. 'the fool, he doesn't remember me. Very well, I will bide my time until it's time to let the world know I'm back.' he thought with a smirk, and held Carol by her hood in between his index finger and thumb, and carelessly let her go.

XXXXX

Carol screamed as loud as she could as she fell. This was it. She would die here and now. She shut her eyes tightly awaiting to meet God...wait, she didn't hit the ground. She opened her eyes to meet a pair of blue eyes.

"You okay Sari?" the yellow robot asked. She looked at him weird.

"Sari? 'M not Sari. I'm Carol." she said. The robot's face turned to a sad frown, and put Carol down.

"Oh...sorry." he mumbled. She placed a hand on his leg.

"I'm sorry, but did you mean Sari Sumdac? She's my grandma." she said. His eyes lit up with happiness.

"R-really?" he asked happily. She nodded.

"Come on, I'll show you." she said, and ran down the road, followed by the yellow robot.

XXXXX

"The child will lead me to what I'm after! I will not rest till I have her and her key Optimus...Magnus is it now? I wonder how long until you will become Prime again, or just Optimus...maybe even Orion Pax again?" he intimidated the young Magnus

"You will never have her!" he yelled. Megatron smirked, and lowered his weapon.

"No. Not today. But I will, and _he _will come back." he said.

"Who's he?" Optimus asked. He smirked, and took to the sky. He cursed under his breath and put the hammer down.

"It'll be okay kid, he's weak. He won't get far." Ratchet said. "Hey...where's Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked, looking around.

"He was here a minute ago." Bulkhead said.

"Slaggit, when I get my servos on that kid," Ratchet grumbled. And the group transformed, and followed Bumblebee.

XXXXX

"And this is where I live. I live with grandma. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you since you said you and her know each other." Carol said as she went into the house and brought Sari outside.

"...hi Sari." Bumblebee said quietly. Sari was speechless.

"...b-bumblebee...you...you came back." she whispered. The others came soon.

"Sari..." Optimus said. Everyone was speechless. She changed. Her ruby red hair was a dull red with some silver in it. Her tan skin was dry and her eyes, didn't have the sparkle they used to have. She gave out a small chuckle as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"You haven't changed a bit guys." she said with a small sob. Carol held her hand and looked at her, hoping she was okay. Sari held her granddaughter's hand with both of her hands and patted the back of it, saying she was okay. Carol let go with a nod. This was going to be a long story for her grandma to explain.

Phew. Done. I talked to my English teacher a while ago, and she told me that Exorcist is also a book. Who knew! (not me.) I'm still going for my goal of views and reviews. Please help me reach that goal. Read and Review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah! Finally an update for The Return. I've been busy finishing school and writing other stories. But,now I'm all done with school for this year (and I almost didn't survive school.) Please Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 3: Predacons Return (Part 1)

"Waspinator not through with Bumblebot! Waspinator have revenge..." Waspinator growled as he finished fixing himself. Blackarachnia grumbled to herself as she looked for her helmet.

"I wish you would stop talking for once Waspinator." she whispered and found her helmet. She sighed happily and put it on her head.

"Waspinator not care what spider say. Waspinator destroy spider!" he yelled as he glared at her. She took a step away from him, then sunk to her knees and started crying.

"Waspinator...please don't kill me, I can still help you get back at Bumblebee if you want." she said. Waspinator pondered on the offer and nodded.

"Waspinator listening."

XXXXX

"For the slaggin third time, quiet down!" Ratchet yelled as he stood in the rec room door way as Carol and Bumblebee were playing her Speedway 4000 video game.

"Awe come on Ratchet, lighten up a little." Bumblebee said smoothly, which made Carol giggle. Ratchet sighed in irritation and grumbled something about Bumblebee to himself and left the room.

"How come you're so stubborn with Ratchet?" Carol asked, not taking her eyes off the game. Bumblebee shrugged his shoulders.

"Dunno. He's just a grumpy old rust bucket. He gets on my nerves. I get on his. No big deal." Bumblebee said, almost sadly. Carol looked at him. Did Bumblebee care for the old medic? Did Ratchet care for the minibot?

"Hah! I beat you!" Bumblebee suddenly screamed happily. Carol looked at the screen to see that she crashed into a wall and Bumblebee's car was doing its victory lap. She groaned and tossed the controller to the table.

"Whatever. You just got lucky, that's all." Carol said smugly. Bumblebee scoffed and poked her arm sharply. "ow." she grumbled and rubbed her sore arm.

"Rematch?" Bumblebee asked.

"Nah, I'm tired. Besides, grandma wants me home soon. I"ll see ya later." Carol said and left the base. Bumblebee sighed and shook his head, and went back to playing the game.

XXXXX

_Cybertron Memorial Facility_

It was silent. Then again, a cemetery or memorial area was always quiet. A figure walked through the building, his shadow looming every statue of fallen mechs and femmes from the past. He stopped in front of Yoketron's grave and smirked.

"You were always a good teacher, though you were weak." he said and held up an Allspark fragment. "Don't worry, I'll come back for you soon." he said, and left Yoketron's grave. The mech walked to the end to Prowl's grave and smirked wider.

"I finally found you." he said and pulled out a gun and shot the locks on the grave to the floor. He opened the grave to find Prowls body lying in it peacefully. He opened the spark chamber and placed the fragment into the chamber, shut it, and waited.

And waited...

And waited...

And waited...

A whirring sound filled his audio receptors as the dead ninjas body began to regain his old colors. He shot up into a sitting position.

"Ugh...W...where am I?...How did I get here?" he asked, holding his head with one head and looking around.

"Nice to see you again kid. Thought I'd never see you again." said the mech. Prowl looked up, and his optics widened.

"L-Lockdown?"

XXXXX

Carol walked down the street in thought. Bumblebee acted like a kid. She didn't care about that. What bothered her was how he and Ratchet bickered so much. Best not to worry so much about it she supposed.

"I'm sure Bumblebee is just being himself...I think." she said aloud.

"Well, there you are." said a woman's voice. Carol looked around in confusion.

"Um...who's there?" she asked, looking around.

"heheh. Look up sweetie." the voice said again. Carol looked up, and screamed as purple web came down and wrapped around her, binding her. A large hand lifted her up.

"I was hoping to meet you, Carol Sumdac. My name is Blackarachnia."

XXXXX

_the next day_

Sari rushed to the Autobot base as fast as she could. She looked like she hadn't slept at all the other night.

"Optimus! Bumblebee! Anybody!" she screamed. Optimus walked into the rec room to find Sari standing there panicking. He rushed over to her and lifted her up in his hand to look her in the eye. Her eyes were red and glassy. She looked like she was crying for a long time.

"Sari? Sari, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked. She sobbed once more and wiped her eyes quickly.

"I-it's Carol." she choked out.

"Why? What's wrong with Carol?" he asked.

"I...I...she...she's missing."

**Yes, this chapter is short. This is a two part chapter. So, what happened to Carol? Can the Autobots find her? What about Prowl? Only I know. Read and Review! :)**


End file.
